


Tears & Roses

by TwistedxSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Anal Sex, Blaceta, Blood, Eventual Consent, Fanfiction, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedxSaiyan/pseuds/TwistedxSaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku Black has the upper hand in battle, but decides that he wants to indulge in the saiyajin Prince and make his lover watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears & Roses

  
~  
  
”FATHER!” Trunks screamed as he took a few hasty steps forward, mouth ajar as he stared up in horror, as his azure irises dilated upon the scene of his sire being impaled.  
  
With a throaty snicker, Black leaned forward and managed to hook an arm around the saiyajin prince’s frame, preventing the other from falling once he retracted his ki.  
Using the same hand now that it was disarmed, flicking his wrist once before easing it up to pinch Vegeta’s chin as in that moment, the smaller male lurched, speckling crimson against his lips and the sight alone elicited a wolfish smirk to cross the enemies face.  
  
”My, you are a tasty appetizer.” Black purred as he tilted his head, lips barely brushing against Vegeta’s cheek, darting a tongue out to lap at a droplet of blood, only for his ears to twitch to the sound of deep growling from below, causing his jet black eyes to fall upon Son Goku.  
  
”Don’t you dare touch him!” Barked the hero of Earth, clenching his teeth as he stood in a defensive stance, fists so tight that they cracked in protest as the blood drained from each knuckle.  
  
Pulling back and throwing his head up in a haughty demeanor, Black flicked his wrists and easily manipulated Vegeta’s body to turn around, back pressed against Black’s chest, with one thigh propped up between the Prince’s, while a slithering hand painted it’s way to the shorter saiyajin’s lower belly, giving it a squeeze.  
  
”Oh? My, where was that feisty attitude minutes ago? Hmm? You were complacent standing there, allowing Vegeta to have the first course, but now you wish to be the main meal?…I think not.”  
He cocked his head, eyelids slit as he rose his free hand, holding it up only to fold down all but two fingers.  
With out a word, Black thrust the digits forcefully past Vegeta’s lips, earning a gag from reflex, as the Prince’s eyes shot wide open, coughing and gurgling around the fingers that piston back and forth, pressing against his tongue and reaching to barely touch the back of his throat.  
  
”Oh my, something tells me you’re used to having something in your mouth.” Black jeered, raising his knee further, allowing his thigh to grind up against the writhing Prince, feeling the others body jerk  in protest, with clear attempts that Vegeta was trying to flail, however his movements only aggravated his wound, causing blood to gush and trickle down the cracked armor.  
Cocking his arm to lift Vegeta’s head up towards him, Black’s brows momentarily shot up with delight at the view of moisture gathering at the corner of the smaller saiyajin’s clenched eyes.  
”Oh Vegeta…” He whispered huskily as he pressed his hot lips against the others earlobe, teasing it with his lips before opening his gaze to burrow down at Son Goku.  
”Your love is mine for the taking and I will turn your tears into roses.”  
  
”Black stop--” Goku began to shout, only to quickly cock his head at the sudden burst of ki radiating from Trunks, as the younger demi saiyajin began to power up, unsheathing his sword and screaming in rage as he took to the air.  
”DON’T YOU TOUCH MY FATHER!” Trunks screamed, thrusting back his weapon and preparing to strike.  
”I WILL KILL YOU!”  
”TRUNKS! NO!” The Earth Hero shouted, about to follow in pursuit, when his dark irises widened as the young fighter was swatted away like a fly.  
  
Still poised in the same position as before, free hand dripping with Vegeta’s saliva held up in the air, Black’s eyes narrowed as his lips momentarily curled into a sneer, unimpressed as his black eyes fell upon the now unconscious lavender haired boy, who was motionless and splayed out upon the debris of a nearby building.  
However, as he fell his gaze upon Goku, he noted the momentary opening of the others lowered defense.  
Summoning ki at his spit covered fingers, Black thrust his hand forward, sending several spheres down towards the young saiyajin, slamming the other down against the ground as the ki attached to his wrists and ankles, enforcing into tight rings to keep the other from intervening.  
  
Grunting and writhing against the ground, teeth gnashed together with a wild hiss escaping past them, Goku’s eyes quickly darted upwards, watching now as Black finally descended towards the ground, with his white boots elegantly touching against the soil.  
Those unstained boots barely made a sound as they walked a few feet forward, breaking the rather large gap between them down as he loomed, leering victoriously above the man that shared the same face.  
  
”Don’t you fret Son Goku, you’ll get to have some fun. However, I’ve decided instead of Vegeta being my appetizer,” He began, releasing his hold against the saiyajin Prince, causing the smaller male to sail hard to the ground, landing hard enough to cause a small dust cloud of dirt to waft in the air, while the Prince began to cough violently, bloody teeth grinding as his gloved hands tried to cup at his wound, only to release a sharp cry of pain, as Black swiftly lurched forward to snatch a handful of the spiky black locks of hair, jerking Vegeta’s head backwards to expose his smooth throat.  
  
”He’s going to be my dessert.” Black purred, slowly dragging his tongue against his bottom lip.  
  
”Wh-What?” Goku managed to choke out, eyes wide in disbelief as to what he was seeing, with brows narrowed with evident confusion upon his soft features.  
Yet words finally began to fail him, as if he had forgotten at this moment how to speak as the view of his enemy managed to wrench the Prince around, pressing his bloody lips against Black’s groin.  
  
”Feel that? That is what is going to brand you over and over again, till it’s my name that spills past your lips, my fallen beauty.” Black snickered, flashing a fanged smile as he continued to grip Vegeta tightly by the hair to force him to stay put, while a free hand moved down towards his own waist wrap, unraveling it to free the hem of his pants, to which he snaked down past his hip, soon releasing his stirring flesh.  
  
Groaning, Vegeta slit his right eye open, trying to focus his gaze, as it was blurry from moisture, but as it came into focus as he saw the twitching, leaking head of Black’s cock just an few centimeters from his mouth, he tried to violently jerk back, only to feel those fingers dig into his scalp, eliciting a sharp hiss past his clenched fangs.  
  
Smirk slowly dwindling into a scowl, Black jolted the others head upward, where his free hand moved down to Vegeta’s mouth, trying to force his fingers back in, only to feel those fangs embed into his flesh, spurting his own essence against the others already stained mouth.  
With a low emitting growl, instead of pulling his fingers free, Black shoved forward, impaling them into Vegeta’s throat and forcing the other to choke and gag, throat trying to clamp and reject the intruding digits, getting only momentary relief as they were retracted.  
Looming over his prey with growing annoyance, Black curled his lip, exposing a fang as he sneered and once more pinched the Prince’s face, squishing together his cheeks as he watched the other bare his bloody teeth at him.  
  
”Impertinent bitch. Let me make one thing clear, you are in no position to fight me-”  
Black began, but before he could even finish, the Prince heaved forward, spitting a wad of bloody saliva against his adversary’s face, causing it to trickle down along the right side of Black’s nose and slither like a red tear along down his cheek.  
  
”F-Fuck you! I will never willingly allow you to-”  
  
Words cutting off as the air was knocked out of him, black irises blown wide as excruciating pain riddled through his core as his opponent slammed a knee into the Prince’s wound site, causing the royal to buckle over, blood erupting past his lips, spluttering and gushing as he heaved and vomited, gnashing his teeth together as he tried to take sharp inhales through his nostrils.  
Hissing as the hand at his hair tightened once more, forcing the Prince to sit back up again, he managed to squint an eye open as he tried to grit through the pain, where his gaze fell upon his mate.  
  
Goku just sat there, mouth ajar, eyes wide and unable to react, as if he was unable to digest what was happening before his very eyes.  
  
Wheezing, the Prince writhed and tried to force his face away, feeling those bloody, saliva coated fingers once more pinch at his face, with those cold black eyes leering down upon him.  
”Such a vulgar mouth. I need to put it to better use.”  
Fingers forcing Vegeta’s mouth open, Black pressed the tip of his cock against those lips, feeling them try to curl up and away in repulsion, however he wasn’t going to allow the Prince the chance to protest.  
Thrusting forward, Black filled the Prince’s mouth to the brim, till those lips were trembling against the base of his cock, tickled by his dark pubic hairs.  
  
”S-Stop it! STOP IT!” Goku shouted as he seemed to snap from his trance, shoulders rolling as he tried to thrash against his restraints, all a while his eyes burrowed with rage against his nemesis baring his face.  
That face, smug and keeping eye contact with the younger Saiyajin, forcing the Earth Hero to watch as his lover’s mouth was assaulted.  
  
Wet, sloshing sounds emitted from Vegeta’s mouth as the girth bucked back and forth, causing spittle to drool down the corner of his lips, while moisture beaded at the corner of his eyes, threatening to be shed.  
The Prince attempted to raise his arms up, digging fingers into Black’s thighs and summoning what little strength he had to try and push his foe away, only for a muffled cry to erupt through him as Black’s knee struck out once more, slamming his injury and causing the Prince’s frame to fall closer, gripping at his adversaries legs instead, brows farrowed as his wet eyes rolled up towards his attacker.  
  
”Why such the look, Vegeta?” Black hummed in amusement, eyelids heavily hooded as his eyes, glazed with ecstasy milked in the view, sucking sharply upon his breath as he rocked and swayed his hips, pumping his flesh back and forth into the Prince’s hot mouth.  
A long, drawn hiss eliciting past his lips as his pleasure heightened, Black could feel his cock throb against the quivering throat and as Vegeta’s face softened, weak, as what strength was left was reserved on preservation and no longer able to fight back.  
  
Lips curling back as a growl hummed through him, Black gripped the back of Vegeta’s head and yanked the other away, eyes clamping shut as he grit his teeth and focused on his breathing, shuddering as heat pooled in his belly and the tell tale signs of orgasm tried to wash over him.  
However, he wasn’t ready to spill just yet, even though the temptation was there, particularly as he slit his gaze open and drank the view of the prince slouched, panted with bruised lips dripping with saliva, tainted with the mixture of blood and pre.  
”I can see why this body has such an attraction to you,” Black spoke, sliding his fingers past those trembling lips, tilting the royal’s chin up as he dragged his wet muscle up along Vegeta’s jaw as he was about to kiss him.  
”I can’t bear it.” He rasped in a snarl, snatching the other into a savage embrace, crushing their mouths together, with teeth scraping and his wicked tongue snaking inside, feeling the Prince jolt with a whine that vibrated in his throat.  
  
Color flushed from his face, mouth agape and yet no sound escaped him, Goku could only sit there in horror…and bizarre fascination that made him nauseous with himself.  
The amount of blood staining the ground was alarming and the younger saiyajin’s heart began to pound rapidly, dark irises roaming his lover’s body as worry heightened, sensing the dwindling energy from Vegeta’s body, as his life essence continued to gush from his gaping laceration.  
Every fiber of his being screamed, thundered with the need to do something, yet he felt powerless, useless, under some strange spell as he couldn’t look away, sipping in the scene before him as Black began to pull the Prince closer, dragging the wounded warrior to his lap.  
  
Curling his fingers into the spandex suit, Black began to tear the fabric away, exposing the golden skin of the smaller saiyajin, where his black eyes began to travel along the exposed flesh, as the tears spiraled and webbed about Vegeta’s hips.  
Clearly pleased by the sight, he pulled the Prince up so that the other was straddling his hips backwards; Back pressed to his chest, legs almost painfully spread and giving room for Black to snake his hand around and play.  
”My, what is this? You are full of surprises.” He snickered into Vegeta’s ear, as his fingers brushed against the stirring hardness, which twitched against his touch and earned a slight hiss past the royal’s flushed lips.  
  
”S-Stop…” Vegeta growled in between his panting, head lulling to the side, shivering as he felt his rival’s cool breath at his throat.  
The Prince’s chest began to constrict as his breath hitched, feeling those fingers now curl around his cock and began to idly pump.  
Unable to stop the whine that escaped pass his lips, the Prince choked back the aroused sounds that tried to gurgle in his throat, which began to betray him at the same pace as his hips, that gave an instinctual buck into the skilled palm that cupped his shaft.  
  
”Such an eager slut, makes me wonder if I even had to wound you so gravely.” Black mocked as he stroked the rigid flesh, peeling back the foreskin and watching the sticky crown bob, vein throbbing as a line of precum trickled over it, coating Black’s fingers as he smoothed his thumb across the leaking slit.  
  
Withdrawing his hand, Black’s eyes locked upon Goku’s as he bruised his fingers into Vegeta’s hips, angling the Prince so that his bound opponent could take in the view of what he was going to do next.  
”N-No-! Don’t you do it Black! Don’t you dare! DON’T DO IT!” Goku bellowed, trying to lunge forward and nearly slamming his chin into the ground, gritting his teeth so hard and oblivious to having bitten his tongue, as crimson slithered down his curled bottom lip, as he snarled and hissed like a cornered tiger, eyes wild and full of rage while his hair fluctuated from his sporadic energy.  
  
With a devilish grin, Black gripped his own dripping cock, feeling it pulse in his hand as the jutting flesh was eager, flushed red and hot as he pressed the dark hued crown up against the quivering sphincter of Vegeta’s ass hole, pressing the head of his twitching dick into that tight heat, closing his eyes, Black let his head fall back as he released a deep, reverberating moan, feeling the velvety walls spasm and constrict around his girth till he was fully sheathed.  
Panting, he pressed his face tight up against the Prince’s cheek, brushing his lips against the sweaty cool skin there.  
”You shall taste the thorn of my rose and I shall plant my seed in your garden.”  
  
Gasping, pupils blown at the sensation of feeling that girth brand his insides, Vegeta released a shrilled caterwaul as he jerked violently, his body trembling and trying to clamp around the intruding flesh, only to feel the impressive cock slide back and forth against his tight walls, gaining pace with each buck.  
Each collision of their hips had the Prince crying out; Gasping and whining, sounding more like a wanton whore with each thrust, Vegeta’s body teetered on the edge of pleasure, pain and death.  
The sound of Black’s cock sloshing back and forth inside, had his head spinning.  
Saliva trickled down the corner of his swelled lips, glazed eyes staring helplessly at Kakarrot, as the other managed to push himself back up from the ground, yet still rooted in place and unable to stop the onslaught.  
  
Purring, Black tilted his head and breathed huskily against the Prince’s earlobe, flicking his tongue against the throbbing vein against the others throat as he moaned.  
”Say my name.”  
He commanded, digging his nails sharply into the royal’s flesh, kneading it as he used the strength of his arms to hoist and slam the smaller male down against his cock, feeling his flesh grip and milk against him, drinking of his juices and pulling him deeper into the moist heat, which began to tighten as the Prince tried to protest, jerking his head away.  
Growling, Black snatched Vegeta by the throat, embedding his fingers into the flesh and feeling the others adams apple jump, along with the rush of blood as his prey’s heart began to pound, rushing feverishly through his veins.  
”I said, say my name!”  
  
”K-KaKarot!” Vegeta yelled in defiance, screaming as the bucking grew more frenzied, echoing the sound of Black’s testicles slapping the underside of his ass cheeks, both rosy red from the harsh slamming of his foe’s pelvis crushing into his own, their sex dripping while perspiration slicked their thighs.  
”K-Kakarot! Kakarot! KAKAROT!” The Prince mewled, chanting the name as his body heaved and trembled, before his head fell back and a scream erupted past his lips.  
Body quaking, testicles tight and his jutting cock twitching as he came, spraying hot seed to splash against his own belly as he teetered, feeling Black’s hand dig into his lower belly to prevent him from falling over.  
  
Hissing, Black gritted his teeth before slamming himself into that delicious heat before losing all control, feeling his seed erupt and gush into the clamping walls, feeling them spasm and sip of his offering.  
Feeling the smaller male slump against him, he gave a low snort as he sat himself up, easing his cock from the abused ass hole before discarding the prince, watching Vegeta fall to the ground, chest striking the ground and groaning as his face pressed against the dirt, with his legs spread and hips up in the air, betraying the sight of the leaking cum trickling from his twitching pink hole.  
Panting and catching his breath, Black allowed the wave of pleasure to bask over him, beads of perspiration dotting his skin as his dark irises watched his toy momentarily, feeling unsatisfied.  
However, he cocked a brow as he watched the Prince slowly dig his gloved fingers into the soil.  
  
Grunting, Vegeta began to crawl himself over towards Goku, making chocked sounds as he sharply inhaled through his nostrils, attempting to lift his head as he flashed his irises up at his mate.  
  
”V-Vegeta…dear Kai’s, Vegeta! H-Hold on! I--” Goku began, only to pause as he noticed Vegeta propping himself up on his elbows, panting momentarily only to go still.  
It was then, quick as a viper, the Prince’s hand shot out, grasping the younger saiyajin by the crotch, gripping the thick girth of his erection that had been hidden by his GI pants.  
Yipping, clenching his teeth together as he hissed and tried to recoil from the harsh grip, Goku’s face began to burn, flushing red as his partner glared up at him.  
”I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t--”  
”Shut up Kakarrot.”  
  
Brows shooting up, mouth slightly ajar as he was yelled at, the Earth hero had no time to recover from his shock as Vegeta did the unimaginable, going as far as tearing away at Goku’s sash, peeling away the hem of the GI pants and exposing the hard cock.  
Yet it was when his lover’s mouth devoured that flesh, that his confusion was forgotten, with his breath hitching and staring down in disbelief.  
It was the sound of Black’s laughter that broke him out of his lustful stupor, needing to blink a few times before turning his bewildered gaze up at his look alike.  
  
”Now this, is the full course meal.”  
Black snickered, suddenly flicking his wrist, summoning a soft wave of energy to envelop over the Prince, hearing him gasp and give a shudder, pausing only momentarily to realize that his enemy had just shared enough to revitalize him.  
  
Sauntering closer, the sounds of his boots clicking against the ground before kneeling to crawl over to both men, Black smirked as he dragged his tongue along the exposed, smooth skin of Vegeta’s spine before flashing his wicked dark eyes into Goku’s.  
”Can’t have him dying just yet. After all,” He purred, leaning up to grip the back of Goku’s head, threading his fingers through the black locks of hair as he bridged the gap between them, feeling Vegeta’s slick ass crack rub against his stirring flesh, while the wet smacking sounds of the Prince’s mouth could be heard, as it slurped and suckled upon his mate’s cock.  
”I’m hungry.”  
~  
  
End.  
  
   
  
  
  
  



End file.
